


Red means Royalty (But I wish it didn't)

by seeliec



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Gen, POV First Person, because this is my minecraft skin-, but this is my take on them-, incorrect information about selkies, references to Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeliec/pseuds/seeliec
Summary: On days like these, I hate the colour red.Where I’m from it’s always been associated with royalty and honour, only the highest-ranking seal-folk are allowed to wear it.I’ve been cursed with having to wear the colour myself.





	Red means Royalty (But I wish it didn't)

On days like these, I hate the colour red. 

Where I’m from it’s always been associated with royalty and honour, only the highest-ranking seal-folk are allowed to wear it. 

I’ve been cursed with having to wear the colour myself.

_

Believe it or not, royal life is not what it’s cut out to be, at least not with my family in charge. 

My mother was stolen from us by a rival kingdom, though I’m not sure kingdom would be the correct term for it, we can’t risk going to war with them over it, but they said that they would give her back to us in two years time, I hope every day that they’re being truthful. 

My father isn’t the best either, his marriage with my mother was practically loveless so he spends the majority of time with other women, I rarely see him anymore. Just between the two of us, I believe that he’s leading a double life of sorts, kids and all- but I’d never ask him straight to his face. 

Grandmother Courts is in charge currently- even in her sickly state. That fact weighs on me heavily and will for the rest of her life, she isn’t the kindest lady to me, she often tells me that I’m lazy and disrespectful for merely existing. but a part of me tells me that I deserve her treatment, I could be spending my time helping her rule yet I spend it either in my chambers or exploring the ocean and land alike, anything to get away for a while. 

The friends I have are so very kind, I don’t deserve them.  
I forget to eat sometimes but they’ll bring me food, or they’ll sneak me out of my home for a while without my Grandmother knowing. 

It helps keep me sane. 

__ 

I met a girl while exploring alone recently.

She had muted blue hair and blue eyes, I didn’t get her real name but she called herself Fizzy. I told her my name was Selkie, she smiled at me and we just sat and talked until the sun went down and I had to make an excuse so I could disappear and retrieve my skin so I could go back to the ocean. 

I don’t think she knew I wasn’t human, though she did make a comment about my shorts being very short, but I can't exactly wear too many clothes in the ocean, they'll weigh me down. It made me laugh.

I hope I see her again.


End file.
